One day, 50 years ago
by Lady-Allymoon
Summary: The day Inuyasha agreed to become human. What was going through Kikyo's head? One-Shot songfic.


Ally: This is my first songfic, and I hope that I will get good reviews (If I get any --;) Enjoy!

P.S. I don't know if Kikyo can actually cry or not, considering she's made out of clay. But for the purpose of this story, she can. Mmmkay?

And a thanks goes out to TheLovelyLenne, who not only enjoys my InuKik work, but also helped point out a mistake in the story. Thanks, Lenne!

_(Song lyrics)_

* * *

_****_

Standing on a dock as the sunset stood a beautiful young miko, her long, black hair moving in the gentle breeze. She was looking at her reflection in the water, almost mesmerized. A voice echoed through the miko's head, a male voice. It was soft, caring, and calling out her name.

_(Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on)_

"Kikyo..." it said, so real it caused her to look behind her. Unable to find where the voice was coming from, she returned her gaze to the silent water. She wasn't too shocked to see her reflection had changed. Beside her stood a young hanyou, his silver hair long and beautiful. She smiled, a single tear falling down her cheek.

_(Far across the distance  
__And spaces between us  
__You have come to show you go on)_

"Inuyasha..." she muttered, wanting desperately for this to be real. But she knew it wasn't. For this wasn't the first time that this had happened to Kikyo. Cursing Naraku, she closed her eyes and lost herself in memories. It was on this very dock, more than 50 years ago that Inuyasha agreed to become a full human with the use of the sacred jewel.

_(Near, far, wherever you are  
__I believe that the heart does go on)_

"Kikyo... There's nothing to hesitate. I'll become human." Inuyasha held Kikyo in a warm embrace. She listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. It was soothing, and she became lost in her thoughts until she was brought back to the real world. She looked up at him slightly, her head still up against his chest.

_(Once more you open the door  
__And you're here in my heart  
__And my heart will go on and on)_

"Inuyasha," she said, surprised at what he said. She hadn't expected this from him, not after he had tried so hard to find a way to become a full demon. Was he really going to give up that chance, just so he could become human?

_(Love can touch us one time  
__And last for a lifetime  
__And never let go till we're gone)_

"And since you've been lonely all this time, I could..." Unable to hold back tears any longer, Kikyo had to stop him. If she didn't, she burst into tears right there in his arms. Looking up at him, she smiled.

_(Love was when I loved you  
__One true time I hold to  
__In my life we'll always go on)_

"That's enough..." The miko replied, looking up at the half demon before her. "You don't need to say anything else." She wanted to tell him she loved him, but she just couldn't find the courage. She loved him with all her heart, and wanted him to stay the way he was. Being a hanyou didn't mean anything to her. 'Stuff like that doesn't matter,' she thought. 'Not when you're dealing with true love.'

_(Near, far, wherever you are  
__I believe that the heart does go on)_

"Kikyo... I want you to know..." Knowing what was coming, Kikyo brought her face closer to Inuyasha's, and closed her eyes. Placing her lips upon his, the young miko lost herself in her first real kiss, locked in Inuyasha's warm embrace. The hanyou was shocked at first, but soon lost himself to the passion that filled him.

_(Once more you open the door  
__And you're here in my heart  
__And my heart will go on and on)_

They stood like that for what seemed like eternity. Kikyo felt as if she was floating on a cloud. She loved him, and now she knew that Inuyasha loved her. It was the happiest feeling in the world to her. Looking back on her life, it seemed as if nobody had ever truly loved her.

_(You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
__And I know that my heart will go on)_

'I'll always love you, big sis!' came the accusing thought in her mind. Sure there was her sister Keade, but that was different. It may be true that her little sister would always love her. Kikyo wasn't just an older sister to her, she was like a mother. Keade was family though, and she just didn't see it the same way.

_(We'll stay forever this way  
__You are safe in my heart  
__And my heart will go on and on)_

Soon opening her eyes, Kikyo let out a sigh of angst. She wished that she hadn't fallen for Naraku's trick. Sighing, she left the dock to return to her camp. Looking back on last time, she wasn't sure if she would ever see the dock again...


End file.
